Inicio
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Una vieja historia, que escribí para un reto en un foro. Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios


Los pequeños, que rondaban la tierna edad de cinco años, (con excepción de un par de gemelos y un muchacho rubio y fornido que era abrazado por su copia en miniatura, que bordearían los 9) miraban expectantes las grandes columnas de la enorme sala donde habían sido dejados, por hombres con raras vestimentas metálicas.

Habían ido llegando uno por uno, todos junto a esos extraños hombres, y les habían dejado allí mientras los sujetos se adentraban por un pasillo que llevaría a algún lugar indeterminado.

Ninguno entendía que hacían ahí, pero fuera lo que fuera, auguraba un futuro mejor al que la vida ya les había dado a probar, cualquier cosa literalmente sería mejor. Todos huérfanos, la mayoría del continente europeo. Extraños rostros, diferentes culturas y la mayoría compartía idiomas derivados del latín, sumado a la curiosidad innata, les llevo a una consecuencia obvia: fue cosa de minutos para que algunos murmullos se alzaran bastante tímidos al principio, por miedo a un castigo. Esas dulces almas que jamás habían conocido la calidez de una familia, y habían visto terribles tratos a manos de jóvenes de instituciones "benéficas" donde, por diferentes circunstancias de la vida habían sido dejados, les hacían temer cualquier represaría hasta por el mas mínimo suspiro o movimiento.

Pero los pequeños que estaban asustados y se notaba, por el idioma universal que las caritas sucias y ojos llorosos comunican, no dejaban de ser pequeños y fue así como las manitas estresadas y hambrientas de caricias trataban de encontrar la calidez que en su inocencia les habían negado, en aquellos que reconocían como sus iguales.

Algunos muchachitos más extrovertidos que otros trataban de hacer buenas amistades, que con una sonrisa inocente quedaban selladas con la candidez de los ángeles caídos, uniéndose en confortables palabrerías sin sentido.

Así fue como se dio inicio a esta historia. Un jovenzuelo de cabello largo y azul se acerco, con la mayor de las presencias y simulando una timidez que lo más probable no sintiera, hasta otro pequeño de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes, que se aferraba lleno de terror a las piernas de su hermano mayor. En cosa de minutos, los dos se encontraban saltando de alergia, ambos hablaban griego y sus palabras chillonas comenzaron a llenar el antiguo salón, eliminando la atmosfera de tensión y dolor, llenándolo todo con alegres carcajadas.

Los mas grandes, se miraron e iniciaron una platica, un poco mas coherente llenas de dudas por su presencia en el lugar. El joven de Cabellos rubios, cuyo hermano estaba rodando por el suelo junto a su nuevo amiguito, se presentaba bajo el nombre de Arioros, y a su hermano como Arioria. Los gemelos, Kanon y Saga idénticos a excepción de sus cabellos, amablemente le comentaban lo que habían escuchado decir al sujeto que los había llevado ahí. Insinuaban que los prepararían para ser súper héroes destinados a salvar el planeta o algo así, y el rubio negaba entre risas, tratando de sacarles esas ideas fantásticas de la cabeza.

Por otra parte, el ruido del pequeño Arioria y el jovencito que se identificaba como Milo, consiguieron que otro se uniera a sus delirantes juegos. Un fornido muchacho de anchos hombros y sonrisa llena de vida, que parecía un ternerito de piel dorada, que no entendía nada de los que los griegos le decían. Al final, habían conseguido a punta de señas y morisquetas iniciar una guerra con armas hechas de dedos y balazos que resonaban al son de un universal "PIUNG", consiguiendo que los mas callados se escondieran literalmente bajo una mesa. Ahí un muchacho de cabellos lilas y mirada tímida, junto a un lindo rubiecito, trataban de comunicarse cada uno con una verborrea propia de sus regiones de nacimiento, y al no conseguir nada, habían conciliado quedarse juntos, pidiendo que no les llegara algún golpe de la pseudo batalla campal que se vivía en esos momentos.

Un muchachito de bellos cabellos azulados y mirada gélida trataba de comunicarse con un joven de cabellos negros y mirada astuta. De su interesante conversación, se deducía que, uno era francés y el orto español, buscaban palabras sueltas que ambos hubiesen escuchado en el idioma del otro. Pero mas allá de un "hola, por favor y gracias" no lograban avanzar. Sin embargo sentían que el mundo se les abría y que podrían pasar toda la tarde descifrando sus palabras.

Todos parecían contentos. Excepto por dos sombras, que quietecitas se habían mantenido allí. Una un muchacho de mirada dura y rebelde, con cara de pocos amigos que, con sus brazos cruzados en un evidente gesto de enojo, miraba aquellos juegos. Las peleas callejeras que había visto en su Italia, no le daban la menor gracia. Bandas enteras liquidadas… nadie quería jugar a los pistoleros, sabiendo la terrible verdad. Deducía las idioteces que hablaban los griegos, incluso entendía un poco las palabras sueltas del francés y el español, mal que mal el latín que es la base de los idiomas le permitía reconocer ciertas cosas. Se sentía superior a esa manga de pendejos que jugaban como si nada, ignorando que les podría pasar en pocos minutos.

El otro un pequeño de cabellos azulados y mirada tímida, que mas bien parecía un bello muñeco de porcelana, por lo quieto y lo opaca de su mirada. Miraba a su alrededor sin conseguir entender nada de lo que pasaba. Movía sus pequeñas manitas en un gesto nervioso, y desconcertado, sentía ganas de llorar. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Un hombre muy alto hizo presencia en la sala. Su larga túnica y blanca mascara le daba un aire gracioso, pero nadie se atrevía a sonreír. Automáticamente las palabras de alegría, las risas y murmullos se callaron. El hombre, extendió sus brazos, en un gesto de bienvenida. Ese solo gesto tuvo la virtud de calmarlos. Un calor recorrió sus cuerpos delgados por la falta de comida y abrigo. Apareció a su lado un anciano encorvado y mucho más gracioso que el primero. Tampoco se atrevieron a reír, pero más de uno se pregunto si no seria un pergamino con patas cortas.

-Son muchachos prometedores- murmuró, en chino al anciano que a su lado se encontraba sonriendo.

-Si, lo se Shion. Solo esperó que sobrevivan a tu sabes que…- La respuesta del anciano provoco que uno de los pequeños, de ojos verdes y cabellos lilas, de los mas tímidos estallara en llanto.

-¿entiendes Chino?- pregunto el sujeto de la capa y la mascara que les había extendido los brazos, a lo que el pequeño asintió.- Por tus marcas veo que eres un Lemuriano. Muy bien, estarás a mi cargo, y no dejare que nada pase-

Luego, el sujeto llamado Shion comenzó a brillar y cada uno de esos pequeños pudo escuchar una llamado al interior de sus almas, jóvenes y limpias, el llamado de los Santos Dorados. Por instinto supieron que no seria fácil, pero dócilmente se resignaron a esos designios que sus corazones exigían. Una sensación bastante extraña- como si a su tierna edad supieran el peso de sus responsabilidades- luego de ello, el hombre de la mascara les guió gentilmente a una sala mas pequeña, con una gran mesa, repleta de alimentos.

Los pequeños grupos que se habían formado en la antesala, se replicaba con exactitud, y comían entre risas y bromas con la comida, y caras mañosas por cosas extrañas que estaban en esos platos gigantes, para muchos de ellos era un festín de ensueño. Jamás habían visto tanta abundancia.

Y otra vez todos eran felices, menos las dos pequeñas peronistas que habían quedado sentados en un extremo de la sala. El italiano mordisqueaba una pierna de pollo aliñada con una salsa extraña. Pero la otra sombra seguía mirándolo todo con una cara de espanto y de interrogación.

-¿Acaso no vas a comer?- pregunto grosero, con la boca llena de comida el Italianito. El otro muchacho con una mirada desconcertada murmuró algo en un idioma duro y cortante. Alguna vez había escuchado hablar así en los barrios bajos donde vivía, a un grupo de narcotraficantes alemanes, supuso que sería un nórdico o algo así.

Se sintió atraído por aquella lengua que sonaba tan mal en los pequeños labios del joven con carita de muñeco, y atrapado, inconscientemente por aquellos ojos opacos, idiotizado por la asimetría que le daba un bello lunar que jugaba bajo su ojito. Un carmín que coloreaba la pálida piel de espectro.

Le extendió un plato servido, con una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona que trataba de ser amable, pero que no venia con sus facciones duras, y le invitó a comer. El muchacho de cabellos azulados le respondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que en sus cortos años jamás hubiera visto. Una sonrisa que, aun años después, no podría olvidar. Sintió que por un instante estaba completo, una sensación incomprensible para un niño de su edad, e incluso para los mas grandes. Pero una sensación única. Y agradable.

Un muchacho de unos 15 años miraba el cielo estrellado de la isla Siciliana. Sus cabellos desordenados, y una patillas amplias enmarcaban su rostro duro y algo melancólico. Había tenido unos años insoportables de existencia. Rememoraba aquella noche que había sido la primera y única que había compartido con aquel grupo de niños chillones. Extrañaba esos momentos. Desde el siguiente día había sido entregado a la custodia de un hombre extraño, un italiano psicópata, mal nacido, grosero y cruel. Le entrenaba día a día, sin descanso, hasta que su cuerpo muerto de agotamiento caía rendido, para luego ser levantado a golpes, y conducido a aprender griego. Al finalizar, debía entrenar su cosmos, para caer dormido. Ahí, en las escasas 5 horas de sueños que se le permitían, rememoraba acontecimientos únicos en su vida. Como la muerte de sus padres a manos de una banda de mafiosos, sus meses de vagabundo, y la noche donde creyó que todo mejoraría. Pero por sobre todo, podía ver con absoluta claridad la carita del muchachito, del cual jamás supo su nombre, y que el mismo había bautizado como "muñequita rusa".

Suspiró. Trabajaba inconscientemente en la mascara que su maestro le había encargado. Una mascara por cada muerte, le decía, instándole a respetar a las almas que eran arrebatadas por sus manos. Costumbres sagradas de épocas lejanas. Era un verdadero artista, su maestro lo reconocía, pero no se lo diría jamás. Era parte del entrenamiento. Sería el futuro Caballero de Cáncer, la casa Maldita, y debía acostumbrarse a los malos tratos.

Pero era lo de menos, a su parecer. Si había sobrevivido, era por el deseo de ver nuevamente al muchachito. El solo recuerdo le inundaba el pecho de un calor agradable, que le recordaba que aun era un ser humano, capaz de estremecerse por algo más que la muerte y agonía de un semejante. Algo extraño de comprender, pero tampoco lo razonaba.

Su maestro le encontró pensativo, a la vez que afinaba los últimos detalles de la mascara funeraria. Se sentó a su lado y miro las facciones toscas y amargadas de su disípalo. Un estremeciendo recorrió su cuerpo. El lo había moldeado, y lo convertiría en el mas cruel de todos. Un digno portador de la armadura maldita.

-Death Mask.- El italiano, que desde el inicio de su entrenamiento había sido llamado así por el hombre, al punto de olvidar como sus padres le habían nombrado años atrás y se volteó para mirarlo insolente. Se sorprendió al verlo con una expresión relajada.

-Mañana volverás al santuario- murmuro- ya estas listo, solo queda una cosa por hacer, y serás el nuevo caballero de oro de Cáncer-

El italiano le miró incrédulo y dejo a un lado la mascara que estaba terminando.

A un gesto de su maestro, se puso en guardia.

-Espero que la mascara que me hagas sea la mas hermosa de todas- le dijo sonriendo, y Death descubrió la trampa del destino. El hombre que le había entrenado, y que para bien o mas bien para mal, le había entregado lo mas parecido al cariño paternal, esperaba que le matara. Y no sintió lastima. Una mirada torva y llena de jubilo fue lo ultimo que el sujeto vio, antes de ser exterminado con un certero golpe en el corazón.

El santuario era un poco más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Ascendió las escaleras hasta la cuarta casa, ahí donde habitaría. Debía permanecer en ese lugar, descansando, si quería, hasta que se le indicara, pues los doce caballeros de la orden de Athena debían estar juntos para la gran ceremonia. Hasta ese entonces era libre de recorrer pero no se iniciaría ninguna clase de entrenamiento, hasta que el Patriarca Shion (así se llamaba el hombre de la mascara) les ordenara sus parejas de entrenamiento.

Recorrió su nuevo hogar. Una casa lúgubre, tal como su maestro la había descrito. Y de pronto se sintió solo. La casa irradiaba una sensación de vacio, de locura. Algo inexplicable que amenazaba con comenzar a turbar su alma y desequilibrarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Unos pasos resonaron en la estancia, y una voz grave pero sedosa, pidió la autorización para pasar.

El joven Death Mask se asomo y se encontró con una grata sorpresa. Un jovencito de su misma edad aproximadamente, de larga cabellera celeste brillante y sonrisa de ángel estaba ahí. Sus facciones perfectas y un estilizado cuerpo albo como la nieve, destacaban en medio de la penumbra, como si tuviera luz propia. Los años habían pasado, pero podía recordar al joven "muñequita rusa".

-Hola- le dijo tímido, con un desusado griego.

-Hola- sonrió el joven, acercándose a el con un andar suave y sensual a la vez. - Supe que habías llegado hoy y quería verte nuevamente.

Death Mask casi se muere de espanto ahí mismo.

El muchacho de cabellos largos se acerco lo suficiente para alcanzar a oler su cabello.

-Me habían dicho que el Caballero de Cáncer era, por definición un tipo violento y estúpido- Death Mask se quedo perplejo. El muchacho lo estaba insultando. Alzo la mano para golpearlo, cuando el otro, ágil le detuvo el puño en sus manos- pues a mi no me pareces eso- le sonrió. De la misma forma como hace años atrás. La misma sonrisa embriagante, ahora más perfecta y seductora.

- Mi Nombre es Afrodita de Piscis- continuó- y me da igual lo que digan de ti. Nunca me olvide que fuiste el único que me dijo algo, aquel día. Nunca olvide el plato de comida que me diste… y nunca olvide tu cara de ternura cundo me miraste. Me da lo mismo lo que el resto diga, me da igual lo que hayas tenido que hacer por tu entrenamiento. Quiero conocerte a ti, no al Caballero de la IV casa.

Y así como había llegado, el joven le sonrió y se retiró del lugar, dejando una embriagante esencia de flores a su paso.

Death no lo podía creer. El jovencito que durante las tardes de entrenamiento y noches le había alimentado sus sueños había ido AHÍ MISMO A SU TEMPLO a comunicarle sus intenciones de ser su amigo. Y no lo comprendía.

Pero basto un par de días para que cayera en la cuenta que había querido decir.

Los mismos grupos del primer día se replicaban sin excepción. Definitivamente era mas fácil convivir con los mas parecidos a uno, pero nadie se daba el trabajo de conocerlo a él. Mas que eso, parecían evitarlo, por lo que se hizo el firme propósito de acercare a ellos y entablara una amistad. Mal que mal pasarían allí el resto de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente había ido a buscar al resto de los chicos con la mejor de las sonrisas de su repertorio, con las mejores intenciones y disposiciones. Y todos le miraban con desprecio y horror. Incluso los que llegaban después de él. Lo sorprendía la actitud de esos seres. Ni siquiera le habían preguntado su nombre, mucho menos un saludo.

Por lo mismo decidió acercarse a la casa de piscis, la última del santuario. Subió las interminables escaleras y llamo al guardián del lugar. Buscaba respuestas, compañía y al presencia tranquilizadora del muchacho mas hermoso del santuario.

Un Afrodita relajado y alegre le salió al encuentro. Fue cosa de segundos que congeniaran y así se les fue la tarde en una alegre plática sobre sus entrenamientos y preguntas sobre el futuro. Y ahí nació la pregunta del Cangrejo, respecto al trato que el resto le daba. La pregunta del millón, aquella que le desconcertaba. Afrodita lo miro como pensando si debía o no responder. Y luego riéndose, le dejo en claro la fama de su casa. La casa maldita, la puerta al infierno, la casa de los espíritus y otros títulos. No se canso de repetirle que TODOS los maestros de TODOS sus compañeros les habían advertido que acercarse a él, de su casta y de su tipo de entrenamiento, sobre sus crueldades y lo peligroso que era, al final estar a su lado era equivalente a la compañía de un leproso o algo peor.

Death Mask arrugo la nariz, y con un gesto indiferente le preguntó la joven que estaba a su lado contemplándolo con una sonrisa, por que él no lo hacía, que le impulsaba ha estar al lado de un ser tan despreciable. Cada fibra de su ser vibraba esperando la respuesta. Algo que no podía controlar, el deseo de saber la opinión de ese perfecto desconocido, el único que le abría las puertas y le sonreía gustoso.

El joven pisciano se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué vez en mi?- pregunto, con una sonrisa enigmática, mientras se arreglaba unos mechones que rebeldes, caían sobre su rostro.

-Un joven apuesto y gentil, bastante educado, y alegre- le contesto el de Cáncer, intrigado.

-Pues veras, cada piscis tiene dos personalidades, que nadan una al compas de la otra. Y hay un pececillo que se muestra al mundo, y ese es el que tú conoces. Pero en el fondo tú y yo somos iguales- Death se sorprendió. A medida que hablaba, el de cabellos celeste había mutado su angelical sonrisa, por una mas bien demoniaca, pero que le sentaba igual de seductora, incluso aun mas irresistible- Mi segundo pececillo se ve atraído por la muerte, desde que mis padres fueron apuñalados frente a mis ojos. Pensé que todo acabaría cuando el sujeto estaba por acabar con mi vida, mi maestro me rescató. Lo mato de un solo golpe. A su momento fue terrible, hoy… me da igual. El supo de la verdadera naturaleza que se ocultaba en mi, y me dijo que el Caballero de Piscis se simbolizaba y usaba las rosas para atacar, pues como bellos, eran mortíferos, y me hablo de ti. Y me encanto escuchar las barbaridades que "supuestamente ocurren en tu templo"- Mientras que Afrodita hablaba se acercaba peligrosamente a Death Mask, como atraído por una fuerza magnética irresistible e indetectable. Un cosquilleo agradable le comenzó a revolver el estomago de ambos.

- Nunca me dieron miedo las historias de las muertes que ocurren en la casa que custodia la entrada al mismo infierno, por que se eres como yo. Mas aun cuando me dijeron que te habían bautizado Death Mask, me sentí identificado, tu escondes tu verdadero ser, y eso es lo que quiero conocer. Quiero ver mas allá de la imagen de chico malo y sádico, quiero ver mas allá de la carne y el hueso, quiero conocer tu alma…

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Se sentían atraídos por algo mucho más poderoso que su limitada comprensión sobe sentimientos y relaciones sociales. Se sentían atados por lazos más allá de esta vida. Y cuando sus cuerpos comenzaban a reaccionar con un llamado instintivo y primitivo, voraz y sensual, el cosmos del patriarca les indico que debían alistarse y estar alas 8.00 pm en la casa del patriarca.

Los jóvenes se separaron con sus mejillas coloreadas y, en el fondo de sus corazones, deseando que la situación se volviera a repetir.

La sala principal del templo del patriarca estaba repleto de las copias crecidas de los mismo niños que años antes se habían congregado en una mala imitación de ese mismo lugar. Cada uno de ellos vestía a las usanzas griegas, con túnicas cortas y capas, para protegerlos del frio. Ahí se les dio la bienvenida oficial, por parte de Shion, fueron presentados con sus nuevos títulos de caballeros, y se les entregaron las Cloth doradas, que desde la mañana siguiente constituirían su uniforme diario, para las terribles jornadas de entrenamientos, pues sus maestros no podían entrenarlos al nivel que se exigía a un dorado, por lo mismo ahora debían perfeccionarse con aquellos de su mismo nivel. Aparte de eso, se les entregaron algunas otras instrucciones de carácter administrativos y fueron liberados, para que descansaran.

Afrodita se dirigió a su casa. Sorpresa le causo a Death Mask que el joven no se detuviera siquiera a platicar con el resto de los caballeros, quienes lo invitaban a charlas amenas.

Dejo pasar unos minutos y decidió ir donde estaba el muchacho de la armadura de pez, a ver si seguían la platica de aquella tarde. O esa era su excusa.

Cuando entro, lo encontró sentado, esperándolo.

-Vaya que tardaste en venir- le sonrió travieso.

Death le correspondió la sonrisa.

-por que estas tan solo, a ti no te desprecian como a mi- murmuro un tanto dolido, un tanto lleno de coraje contra el resto de sus compañeros. La mano de Afrodita sobre su hombro tuvo la virtud de calmarlo, como cuando en las tormentas marítimas derraman aceite, para evitar las terribles olas.

-ellos son estúpidos- murmuro- solo ven mi belleza, y me desprecian por considerarme un afeminado o algo así- le respondió, con un tono duro, y metálico- a mi no me interesa la gente que no sabe ver más allá de la fachada.

Death, se apoyo en el hombro de Afrodita, con un gesto bastante fluido, como si toda la vida hubiesen sido amigos. El silencio se volvió soberano del momento, mas no incomodaba a los jóvenes entretenidos en contemplar las estrellas y su lento avance en la noche.

-¿quieres que te muestre algo?- las palabras del Italiano quebraron el momento agradable que había caído sobre ellos. Afrodita se levanto y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El italiano, agarró una vela que estaba por ahí, y tomándole la mano con firmeza al joven del lunar, lo obligo a bajar corriendo las infernales escaleras, entre bromas y risas tontas, que solo las almas libras y pacientes pueden sentir cuando encuentran a su gemela, aun sin que sus seres corporales lo supieran.

La noche estrellada y la hermosa luna eran cómplices de ese momento. El inicio de algo maravilloso, pero que solo los astros que han visto el amor en miles de seres temporales como los humanos comprenden y celebran.

Llegaron a la cuarta casa, que estaba oscura, y el canceriano elevo la vela, dejando al descubierto, un grupo de mascaras (más de 50) que adornaban las paredes. Lúgubres y fantasmales.

Afrodita se soltó raudo de esa mano, y el cangrejo de agua dulce temió. Pensó que su amigo se había espantado por aquel espectáculo macabro, se recriminó por no haberle avisado antes la clase de rarezas que habia ahí, se maldijo por haber sido tan imprudente. Pero su sorpresa fue rotunda, cuando le vio acercarse y acariciarlas con las puntas de sus dedos, a la vez que dejaba escapar un silbido de admiración.

-Son Fantásticas Death, son hermosas.- el muchachito dejaba que sus manos curiosas recorrieran cada uno de los rostros, con distintas expresiones, pintados con distintos colores. Un arte macabro, pero hermoso, en su estilo.

-pues, yo las hice- murmuró un tanto avergonzado y Dita lo miró sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba, con ternura.

-Ves, eso es parte del niño que yo conocí, es parte de lo que nadie sabe del poderoso y lúgubre Death Mask. Prométeme que cada vez que hagas una me la mostraras.

-cada una es por quien he matado- le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus manos distraídamente tomaban de la cintura al pisciano.

-me da igual el por que las hagas, solo quiero ver el resultado.

Los años habían pasado rápidos. Y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Los alegres Milo, Aioria y Aldebaran solían alborotar todo el lugar. Mu y Shaka se sentaban a platicar sobre cualquier tema que los mortales catalogaran de "denso y aburrido". Camus y Shura solían hablar de historia y se repartían en los grupos anteriores. Saga y Aioros platicaban de cualquier cosa, siendo mayores, no tenían mucho que ver con el resto. Los entrenamientos habían vuelto a los 11 muchachos unas maquinas de destrozar y matar. Pero nadie usaba esas técnicas. Nadie excepto una sombra cruel que se paseaba por las calles liquidando vagabundos y enfermos. Claro que eso nadie lo sabia, solo mandaba a mejor vida a aquellos que sufrían en esta. Una especie de ángel vengador. Pero tenía una reputación que cuidar. Y cada vez que terminaba con aquel cuerpo, con una reverencia que nadie creería capaz en el, elaboraba hermosas mascaras, como tributos a las almas que se habían liberado de su prisión por sus manos.

Y así cada vez que esto ocurría, el extraño caballero de piscis, aquel sujeto indiferente, afeminado y de mirada burlona, bajaba sigilosamente a la casa mas temida de todas, y ahí donde nadie le juzgaba por la imagen que proyectaba, admiraba las obras de arte de su novio. Y es que los años les habían unido cada día más, hasta que una noche cualquiera algunos de esos mismos rostros habían sido testigos de la expresión del amor puro y libre de dos almas incomprendidas. De dos seres que en medio del desprecio colectivo veían la vida tal y cual era, mas allá de las apariencias, mas allá de las mascaras y buscando un ideal propio de justicia.

Una pareja compleja, a quienes todos catalogaban de cruel y misteriosa, que la verdad solo disfrutaba de las habladurías de quienes opinan sin conocer, pues es mas fácil creer los rumores que atreverse a saber la verdad detrás de esas sombras que recorrían el santuario, tomados de las manos y alegres, riéndose como enajenados y disfrutando cada instante que la vida les entregaba uno al lado del otro, en su propio mundo perfecto, sin barreras ni limites. Enamorados.


End file.
